The Hidden Country of Chaos
by Rethal Karagate
Summary: A fanfic made by me about a type of ninja I created... it's my first ever permanent story, so please go easy on me. I know it's not long but hey, that's life: short.


Land of Chaos, Telarh Celipse: Home of the Long Lost "Nothing" Ninjas

Starring Ryusi Ling and Fuushika Nara  
And I give about half credit to Aangtopara, my best buddy.

1

Ryusi Ling Introduced

Now people, I just want to add a little disclaimer that in no way do I own or intend on owning Naruto, but I am basing my story off of the concept. I will probably not, rarely at most, use Naruto in this Naruto fanfiction, so don't complain, but I will use others. This is based in a futuristic Naruto, where Shikamaru grew up and married Temari (and had a main character son), and there's a new country that houses ninjas who control nothingness, which is the Land of Chaos; its capital is Telarh Celipse.

Depending on the situation, there is a different font:  
Normal: Like THIS  
Thinking: Like _THIS  
_Other: Like **THIS**

* * *

Ryusi sat up in his bed, panting, shouting, and sweating. _Whew,_ he thought, _only a nightmare. But it all seemed so real... who was that kid? His face... reminded me of an old friend of dad's... Shikamaru, I believe... or maybe... was it someone else? It had to be... that kid was not forty-seven... he could barely be older than me, fifteen at most... acht... I have to... have to... _**YAWN... **_sleep..._

The next day, Ryusi got up at three in the morning to train, but stopped at the door when an empty part of his mind came to life. He found himself cringing on the ground, twitching, struggling to regain control over his body. A part of his mind he personally had blacked out... a part of his thoughts he banned from entering his head... all at once they showed themselves to him for a split second; the next, he didn't remember a thing except that he tripped and felt unconscious. He proceeded his trip on maneuvering his way to the training grounds.

The woods he entered were thick with trees, vines, and the occasional monkey droppings. _Ugh, _he thought after stepping in a particularly large pile of it, _I wonder why we all wear these stupid sandals... now I gotta put my foot into the dishwasher... I mean the clothes washer... I mean the sink- no wait! The bath tub! Oh well... time to move around a bit._

He pulled on his training uniform, as all zero-ninja were required to use the oxygen masks and E.C.'s (Emptiness Converters) until they had completed their training or turned eighteen; whichever came first.

Just as he pulled on the awkward, non-fitting hand-me-down device, a ping clicked in his earphone and gave him the instructions on suit use that he had already heard a thousand times, but the last part still made him snort; "And at whatever cost, as long as you are within a nothingness jutsu of any sort, DO NOT FLATULATE." He farted anyways.

He pulled on the E.C. and activated it; immediately it started pulling chakra from him and using it in such a manner that by Jutsu Memory he could use it as soon as he graduated from this thing; a field of nothingness surrounded him, which is where the oxygen masks came in. Even the professional ninja needed oxygen, and the amateurs couldn't take a chance wasting chakra, so they used the ugly block of air.

With a field of nothingness around him, Ryusi could easily manipulate it. To graduate, he'd need to be able to create and dominate control over it. So, that's what he was here for. He focused chakra into four points of channeling: the hands, the chest, the forehead, and the feet. Lifting himself off the ground with his feet, he could more easily manipulate his body so he never fell. But that wasn't the point. Bringing his hands close together, a visible ball of chakra appeared in his hands; not because it was immensely strong, but because it was the same color as air and the nothingness wasn't. The blue ball spun around, then vanished; here was the hard part. He could create nothingness, as well as control it, but he couldn't locate it whilst in other nothingness, so when he had a ball of it and was already in it, he was left without view of his technique.

And there's where his challenge came in. He wanted to activate his bloodline limit: Lingan, Zero Eye. This allowed him to see everything that was, or wasn't, within ten feet of him. Unfortunately, there were only two known ways to activate it: to turn eighteen, or to accidentally use it for vengeance, revenge, or through anger. It created an effect where his eye turned black and a pulsating red oval would come in from the outside of his eye. Not that it really mattered to him considering he couldn't use it.

Complete and utter accidental use is no easy feat to accomplish. He would have to not remember that that was one way to activate it, and set his memory so that he would be on-edge and that he would remember everything after he activated it. Memories were coming back to him though; did that mean he had activated it once, and then erased it accidentally? It didn't matter. He was getting his memory back. No matter the cost, he would remember… unless he had to give someone a soda. He liked soda.

* * *

Alright, so maybe I don't owe much to Aangtopara, but he is my best friend, so go to his single, neverending fanfic. And guess what? You're all commenting and rating this! And you know WHY? Because I said so; now, think of ATP's threats; now think of them doubled; now think of the doubled ones multiplied three-hundred-fold. Now think of the power of a nuke added in. If you don't rate or comment, that's what I'm gonna do to you. 


End file.
